


Maybe Next Time

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde and Peter Quill have an awkward conversation. Absolute fluff. Star-Lord/Shadowcat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time

Kitty Pryde squinted her eyes as she locked the door to her room. Though poorly appointed, the cold, metal box that was part of the old Weapon X facilities had the few things she needed to survive, for the most part. This meant a computer, a bed, and, thankfully, a door that would lock.

Not that she had ever used the lock before. But she had to be careful.

She turned back to the holographic man sitting on her bed. "I'm...not so sure how I feel about this, Peter." She leaned against the door, blushing awkwardly.

Peter Quill chuckled warmly, and half-smiled. "Aw, come on Kitty. How long have we been...seeing each other?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we haven't even really kissed."

"I beg to differ."

Kitty's cheeks reddened. Her kissing Peter, on the cheek, was not something she usually did. But after going back into space, the place she swore she'd never go again, she had been inspired to be a little daring. And it's not like anyone else was really watching. She hoped.

"All the same," she put her hands on her hips. "It's not really my style. I mean...don't get me wrong, I'm all for openly expressing...um, romantic interest in a physical way, but..."

"But you've never done it before?" The projection leaned back on her bed, adjusting his jacket off his shoulder a little with a slight smirk. "Come on, it's not so scary. It's not...so hard." He wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously. "But that could change."

She snorted and then puffed out her bright red cheeks, moving to her bed and sitting down beside him. "Oh my god, Peter. You are such a dork."

He smiled, "I'm just trying to make you laugh."

They sat side-by-side in an awkward silence. "So..." she bit her lip, "you've done this before?"

He swallowed and looked over to her. "Yeah, I mean...when you're a playboy in space..." he shrugged softly, but clearly looked a little uncomfortable.

She blinked for a moment and laughed, covering her mouth. "Seriously, I don't think you're allowed to call yourself a 'playboy'..."

"Lady's man?"

She shook her head no.

"Don Juan?"

She snorted.

"Manslut?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go with charming. Stupid, but charming."

"A dumbass, but charming?"

She nodded, grinning. "My charming dumbass." She blushed brightly, suddenly realizing what she had said.

He grinned warmly at her. "Is that so?"

She shot him a small, dirty look, but was smiling ever so slightly.

"So...does that mean...?" He slipped his jacket off, tossing it out of the range of the image inducer.

"Peter!" She picked a pillow up off her bed and threw it at him. It went straight through the hologram as he laughed heartily. She blushed and turned away slightly.

"Maybe next time?" He asked, hopeful, but not pushing it.

She looked back at him and saw that his hand was cupping her's-or would be, if it were solid. She smiled softly, looking in his eyes. "Maybe next time. For now, let's just...talk."

He smiled and nodded leaning over on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow. She picked up the pillow she had thrown and fluffed it, settling down next to him. "This is nice," he said softly, smiling down at her.

"Yeah. Thank god you're not in jail today."


End file.
